The Silent Colt
by Trulightningman
Summary: Silent Power. A young colt with no parents comes to ponyville. nobody knows anything about him. But try as they might. They can't get him to talk. But one filly comes close to his heart.
1. Chapter 1

Silent power was a pegasus pony with navy blue fur and a lightning yellow mane. He never spoke if he could help it. And he had physical abilities that no earth pony, unicorn, or pegasus could match. An alicorn may be able to reach it, But he had yet to test that out. He has been traveling throughout Equestria looking for a place to stay and call home. Ever since his parents died. His dad had died in a construction accident and his mom had died giving birth to him. His Mom was a earth pony that had almost constantly exercised. So she was in top physical shape. Doctors were still baffled that she had died giving birth to Silent. But somehow, His mom had transferred her physical abilities to her son. And his dad had somehow done the same thing when he died. His Dad was also strong as he worked as a construction worker. Ever since then Silent had never spoken a word when he could help it. He didn't know why he did it. But it somehow helped him from succumbing to the grief.  
Now as Silent had been traveling he had managed to gather a lot of surviving abilities. He learned everything himself. He was incredibly smart for someone so young. He had also managed to get his hands on a state of the art sword that could be hidden inside of his coat that he wore on him. He wore this coat so that nobody would be able to tell who he was. The coat itself was white with a strange marking on the hood. He had never learned what they meant as he had taken the coat off of a dead body in the everfree forest. He had buried the body himself and brought the rest of the possessions of the pony to the family. They never saw him though as he had left the belongings on the doorstep. He didn't want to keep the family in suspense worrying themselves sick over their dead family member. So he did it to help them. If they got over the grief quickly it would help.  
Now Silent has been all over Equestria, except for one place. Ponyville. He had heard of the place from people constantly talking about the six heroes that lived there. That controlled the elements of had heard all of their adventures through other ponies. He finally decided to go there and live there. He hoped that the citizens there would be understanding and leave him alone. If they didn't? Well... He would break something probably.  
After a few days of walking, Silent had finally come upon a sign saying 'Welcome to Ponyville.' Silent kept an expressionless face. He rarely showed emotions so that nobody could have any chance to read him. He pulled a hood over the top of his ears. He then started walking into the town. Only to be greeted by a pink earth pony with hair that was like cotton candy. She immediately began babbling.  
"Hi there. Impinkiepieandyournewintown. 'syourname?" She asked as she tilted her head a little. Silent, of course, remained silent. He didn't have times for parties. All he needed to do was find a place to stay and something to eat.  
Also after living out in the forest for a while. Silent finally adapted and became an omnivore. He did it to live. He had no edible plants around him. And the only food there was a dead manticore. He skinned him and cooked the meat. He ate a little bit and realized that the meat actually tasted good. Ever since then, he would eat meat in private. He might even eat some meat in public if he was hungry enough. It freaked people out. But they left him alone after that. He even found that he could make sandwiches with the meat that he cooked.  
So Silent walked away from the pink pony, who was apparently named Pinkie Pie. She was the element of laughter. Every looked at the colt wearing the white coat amazed and angry. He had completely blown off pinkie pie. Silent went towards the orphanage. He had always found these places lonely and oppressive. But they were the only place he found would give him refuge. He walked inside and was greeted by the sight of three fillies talking to each other. One was a white filly with a horn. One was an orange earth pony. And the last was an orange pegasus. They looked at the newcomer amazed at someone else in here. Scootaloo was the only one that lived here most of the time.\  
Silent went up to one of the beds and put all of his stuff down. The stuff was MUCH heavier than it looked. And it landed with a resounding crash that made the entire building tremble. The three fillies looked at him in amazement before whispering to each other.  
"Who do you think he is?" Asked the White filly.  
"Whoever he is, I've never seen him here before." Said the orange pegasus. Who apparently lived here. Silent looked around and spotted her bed in the corner. It looked like a shrine dedicated to a rainbow pegasus.  
"Well, maybe he doesn't have a cutie mark either. Maybe we could ask him to join." Before they got the chance to ask, however, silent had already left the building. Heading towards the school. He had written a note years ago, explaining that he was a colt in need of education. It didn't give any other details than that. He eventually found the school and knocked on the door.  
After waiting for a little bit the door opened and an earth pony walked out. She smiled at the colt and said. "Hello. I'm miss Cheerilee. What can I help you with?" Silent extended the note and she read it. "Oh ok. Um... Whats your name?" And silent merely shook his head in a no. Cheerilee looked confused. "Can you talk?" Silent gave a nod of the head saying yes.  
While Cheerilee asked. "Then why don't you." Silent merely shrugged his shoulders. Cheerilee then asked. "Then may I see your face? And a cutie mark if you have it?" She received a no in response.  
"Well... Ok. School starts tomorrow at 10 Am." She received a nod of the head and Silent went towards the orphanage again. Along the way, he was stopped by a rainbow pegasus that looked a lot like the orange pegasus's posters.  
"Hold on there. Why did you just walk away from Pinkie Pie? She was trying to be nice. Besides I've never seen a young pony turn up a party." Silent merely shrugged again and sidestepped her. But was blocked by an earth pony wearing a Stetson hat.  
"Hold up there partner. You ain't leaving until you answer our questions." Silent then did something that shocked everypony. He picked up Applejack and moved her out of his way before walking towards the orphanage.  
"Did... Did he just?" The cowgirl stuttered.  
"Yep." Rainbow was slack-jawed.  
"Wow. I need to put on a few pounds if colts can pick me up." Applejack said as he looked as he walked away.


	2. Chapter 2

As silent went inside of the orphanage he was greeted by the sight of those three fillies he saw earlier. The earth pony came up and said.  
"Hi there partner. We were wondering who you were? And do you have a cutie mark?" Her accent was western. She was obviously a relative of the stetson wearing pony. Silent merely shook his head no and went to his bed. When he was there he saw out the corner of his eyes that the fillies were inching closer. He decided to freak them out to get them to leave him alone. He pulled his hood off and took a sandwich with meat on it out of his bags. The 3 fillies recoiled in shock. Silent then began to eat. The three fillies turned green and started screaming and tearing out of the building. Silent then showed the first emotion in 2 years. He chuckled. His voice obviously didn't belong to a colt. It was deep and gravelly. It was obviously hoarse from not using it since his parents death. Silent put his hood back on and continued to eat.  
Soon enough when he was finished eating 6 ponies came into the building. It was the 3 fillies as well as the stetson wearing pony and the rainbow pony. As well as another pony that had a white coat with purple hair. They looked at the colt and said to the fillies.  
"Where's the monster?" They asked. The fillies were trembling as they pointed at silent.  
"But that's just a young colt. And you said that the monster ate meat."  
"HE DID EAT MEAT!" Said the white filly.  
They looked at me. "Did you ever eat meat in your life." I nodded and the ponies looked shocked. To prove my point i pulled out another sandwich with manticore meat on it. I took a bite out of it. The ponies turned green and looked like they were going to throw up. The fillies actually did throw up into a nearby trashcan.  
"A- Are you at least a griffin?" Asked the white pony with purple hair.I shook my head no and took my hood off. They were shocked to see an ordinary colt.  
"W- Why are you eating meat? And what meat is that?" Asked the rainbow pony.  
I went through my backpack and took a notebook. I wrote down. "It's manticore meat. And i eat it because it tastes good." I then gave it to them. They were shocked to see that it was manticore meat.  
"Y-your joking right?" I shook my head and took the meat out of the sandwich. They could smell the unmistakable scent of a manticore.  
"How did you find a dead manticore?"  
I then wrote down. "I found a live manticore and killed it." To prove my point again i stomped the ground as hard as i could. It felt like an earthquake as happening. The fillies and the ponies on the ground were terrified. But the Rainbow Pegasus was looking angry.  
"Well your going to have to leave. We can't have someone as dangerous as you around here." I took the note book back.  
I wrote down. "And go where? This is the only place in Equestria i have yet to visit for a full day. I've been turned away from every other place in Equestria. I would have thought that 3 of the elements of harmony would be understanding for me." As i was writing the air seemed to get colder around me. I gave the notebook back to them and they looked shocked to see that he had traveled around equestria and he knew about them. They stared at me. and gave back the notebook. I glared at them with a stare that could make the toughest drill instructor whimper in fear. They left the building and i went and laid down on my bed. I got some clothes ready for the next day. I slowly fell asleep hoping that nobody would bother me. The bed was extremely comfy and ive been sleeping on the ground for a while.


	3. Chapter 3

As Silent woke up, He was greeted with silence. He looked around and noticed that the orange filly from yesterday was waking up as well. He could hear a ringing in his ears and saw that the orange filly had an alarm clock. He shook his head and got out of bed.  
"How'd I sleep for so long? I usually wake up much earlier than this." He thought. He decided to think about that later and he got ready for school. He noticed that the orange filly was eyeing him warily. Understandable, since he freaked her out yesterday. He finished up and started walking to school. The orange filly looked like she was working courage up for something. He found out what it was soon.  
"um... Excuse me?" Silent looked at the orange filly as if to say. "Yeah?" The orange filly recoiled a little, but seemed to relax under the non-hostility in the colt's eyes.  
"I was just wondering, Why do you eat meat? And How did you begin to eat meat?" Silent thought for a few moments. He didn't want to scare this filly more than he already did.  
He decided to write down on his notebook. "Because I had to, And I got into the habit of eating it. It's not as bad as everyone else make it seem."  
The orange filly decided to dwell on these words for a little bit before saying hesitantly. "C-could I maybe try some? Just a little bit and see if I like it?" Silent was surprised at this. This was a very daring filly right here. She was willing to try out meat just because of someone she just met said that It was okay.  
He then wrote down. "Are you sure? It could make you sick. It is manticore meat after all." The orange fillies eyes widened. She mouthed. "Manticore meat?" She then looked at me. "Where'd you find a dead manticore?" I sighed and repeated what I told the 3 mares from yesterday. I could tell she felt anxious about something, but terrified at the same time.  
"Oh, I also forgot to introduce myself. My name is Scootaloo. The other two fillies that were with me were named Sweetie Belle and Applebloom. I never learned your name."  
Silent Power wrote down. "Just call me Silent. I probably won't be here for long if the citizens of Ponyville can help it, So I don't want you to get too attached to me."  
"Oh, Um.. Ok, Silent. Your name suits you well." Silent merely nodded at the sheer luck that his mom had named him that. They eventually got into the school yard and Silent heard something.  
"Great, Another colt in class. He's probably another blank flank!" Silent turned around to see a light pink filly and a white pony laughing meanly.  
"That's Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon. The school's bullies." Scootaloo said with a bit of anger in her voice.  
Silent wrote down. "Should I freak them out or not?" Scootaloo looked at Silent.  
"You have more meat to do that?" She whispered to him so that nobody could hear.  
Silent wrote down. "It's a manticore. I still have enough meat to last me at least 5 months. But I wasn't going to use that to freak them out."  
Scootaloo looked questioningly at the colt. "Then what?" Silent merely moved his coat so that Scootaloo could see his hidden sword. Her eyes widened. She broke into a smile.  
"You really like to terrify people don't you?" Silent merely wrote down. "If it gets people to leave me alone, then yes."  
"Then why did you let me talk to you?"  
"Because you seem to be smart enough not to insult me. So should I?"  
Scootaloo was about to answer when called out. "School is about to start. Please come inside!" Silent went inside and went to the back corner of the class.  
Soon was taking attendance. When she finished she said. "Fillies and Colts, We have a new student with us today. Could you please come up?" Silent went up to the front. "Now, could you please introduce yourself to the class?" Silent looked at the ponies and saw Applebloom and Sweetie Belle looking at him scared. He then looked at Scootaloo with a look that plainly said. "Some help would be appreciated." Scootaloo nodded.  
"Um. He asked me to call him Silent. And as you can tell. He doesn't talk." Everyone looked at her questioningly. They then turned to Silent who nodded at Scootaloo's words and went back to his seat. But he was stopped by the same voice he heard earlier. Diamond Tiara.  
"Does he have a cutie mark? Or is he another useless blank flank?" Silent looked at her with the same glare that he used on the three mares yesterday. He then reached into his jacket and pulled out his sword. Everyone except for Scootaloo yelped and jumped back from him. He then smiled. And spoke the first words he had said in years, in a deep voice that should never belong to a colt.  
"I'm not useless. Blank flanks can be useful. In fact, I've done more than some people with cutie marks have. Have they ever killed manticore? Have they ever eaten it's meat? HAVE THEY EVER LIVED IN THE EVERFREE FOREST FOR 5 BUCKING YEARS!" Silent was yelling by this time. letting lose years of resentment towards hundreds of ponies that have treated him terribly. "HAVE THEIR PARENTS EVER DIED AND SOMEHOW GIVEN THEIR CHILD THEIR PHYSICAL ABILITIES!" Silent stomped as hard as he could and the building shook. "SO DON'T TALK TO ME ABOUT BEING USELESS! I'VE DONE MORE IN 10 YEARS OF MY LIFE THAN SOME PONIES HAVE EVER DONE IN THEIR ENTIRE LIVES!" He struck the ground with his sword. leaving it there so that as long as it was there, the colts and fillies there would remember this. "I just want everyone to not have to suffer the same things I have. And unfortunately, I've heard you and Silver Spoon are the school bullies. I don't care who your family is, or who exactly you are. You have no right to treat people like they are below you."  
Diamond Tiara then mumbled. "But they are below me. They are just blank flanks with no destiny set out for them."  
Silent then said. "Exactly, No destiny is set out for them, so they can do anything they want! But what about the people who have their destinies set out for them at a very early age. They'll never get to feel adventure's touch. They'll never get to feel the rush of surviving of your own two front hooves. I can honestly say that I feel bad for them. But blank flanks? They don't have any destiny, so they can do anything they want, without having to worry about reaching anything that could potentially be there. Because there is nothing there. They can set their own potential for others. That's why I never even want a cutie mark. So I can continue on my own path instead of ones that other set out for me. Have you heard of the myth that no two cutie marks are alike? Well, that's just that. A MYTH! Have you ever noticed that lots of ponies have the same job? The Cutie Marks may look different, but they overall mean the exact same thing. Has anyone ever thought about that? NO? Because they are so busy with their 'Destiny.' That they are rendered blind by It." Silent was breathing heavily.  
He then continued. "Now back to what i was saying. You are Silver Spoon are the school bullies. I don't care who you are or what contacts you may have. If you ever bully anyone else. I will personally make sure that you are punished. And if your parents don't care if you are a bully or not? I will do the punishing if necessary. And that goes for Everyone else." He looked around at all of the other colts and fillies. "If i ever catch any of you bullying anyone else. I will make sure you are punished." He stomped again and fell silent. He went back to his seat. The air around him was colder than ice. Everyone just looked at him in shock and fear. His sword was still sticking up through the floorboards.


	4. Chapter 4

As Silent was sitting through the rest of the school day, He got scared glances every now and then. When the bell rang. He went and grabbed his sword. He tucked it back in his coat and went outside. He heard three voices speaking.  
"Are you sure, Scootaloo? He doesn't look at all friendly." Apple Bloom said.  
"Yeah. Besides, He eats meat! And he has a sword!" Sweetie Belle said.  
"Yeah, I told you. Silent's fine. Once you talk to him for a little bit, He grows on you. As long as you don't insult him, he's good." She smiles at them. They cast a sideways look at him and they noticed he stopped and appeared to be looking at the ground. But in reality, his eyes were closed and he was listening.  
"Well... Alright. We'll give him a chance. Let's go." They start to trot over to me. "Um... Silent? That's your name right?" Sweetie Belle said. He nodded. "Well, Um... We were wondering if maybe you wanted to have fun with us?" Silent considered them for a second. They hadn't done that well of a first impression on him the first time. But he decided to ride this out.  
"And do what?" He wrote down.  
"Well, We mostly go in search of our cutie marks. Maybe if you join us, you can find your cutie mark. We were just about to try to hang gliding next!"  
"Alright. Let's try it." He nods and they lead him to their clubhouse.  
-An hour later.-  
"Um... Are you sure these are sturdy enough?" Silent asked. He didn't have his notebook for fear of losing it. But he kept his coat and sword on him.  
"It should be. Sweetie Belle stitched them." That did nothing to lift his spirits surprisingly.  
"Fine. But let me go first. That way, if it fails, you'll know you shouldn't do it." They looked at each other and nodded.  
"Alright. Go ahead." Silent went forward and jumped off. Soon they join me. It was amazing. They were close to the landing zone, but a rogue breeze came and blew them off course. That caused him to say a few choice words that he had learned during my travels.  
"(beep) (beep) (beep) (beep) (beep) (beep) (beep) (beep) (beep) (beep) (beep) (beep)ing (beep) of (bleep)!" Silent was yelling. We crash landed deep into the Everfree forest. It took a while for all of us to get back on the ground.  
"W-Where are we?" Sweetie Belle asked at the darkness that surrounded her even though it was the middle of the day.  
Silent frown. "I think we're about 5 or 6 miles east of town." He hears whimpers and groans. "What's wrong?" He turns to them.  
"My sister's gonna flip when she finds out we've been in the Everfree Forest," Applebloom says  
"Mine too." Sweetie Belle says  
"Come on, where's your sense of adventure? Silent says he's been in this forest for years! He has experience! Plus he has his weapons! This is our best chance to explore the forest with a good reason! We can just say it took a while to get back to tow..." Scootaloo was cut off with a loud roar. She immediately stops talking and Silent gets into a defensive position and sees a manticore.  
"girls?" They look at him.  
"Yeah?" They ask scared.  
"Get behind me and cover your ears and eyes." Silent reached into his coat and pulled out his sword. They hide behind him and cover their eyes. Them manticore was growling.  
"You want us? You need to kill me to get to them." He says in a voice that never wavered and was deadly serious. Silent ran forward and them manticore tried to hit him with his paw. But Silent slid underneath the manticore to behind him. Silent jumps onto the manticore's back and uses his speed to put the sharp blade of his sword against the manticore's throat. The Manticore tried to shake him off, he would have succeeded to, had silent not held onto both end of the sword that was pressed against his throat. With every jerk of the manticore's body, the sword pressed deeper into the skin. Eventually, it hit muscle tissue. The manticore was roaring and screaming in pain. Silent decided that it was enough and jumped off of them manticore.  
"If you want to continue. You will die." Silent deadpanned in the same voice as before. Silent brought the blade up and wiped the blood off of it. It was still sharp as ever, it was as if it was newly forged and sharpened. The manticore looked at Silent with amazement. He could see the barely contained fury and violence in his eyes. He looked like he needed to let something out. And he hasn't had the chance to yet. The manticore realized that this was one battle, he would never win. He gulped and the open muscle tissue on his throat split just the tiniest bit apart from each other. The manticore roared in pain and ran away. Leaving behind huge drops of blood in his wake. Silent put the sword back in his coat. He turned around to see the trio that was with him looking at him in terror and amazement.  
"y-you..." Applebloom gulps. "You almost killed him."  
"Yeah? So?" Silent frowns underneath his white hood. The coat had gotten huge splotches of red on it now from the battle.  
"Y-you shouldn't have done that."  
"Why not?"  
"Because if a manticore lives through a battle it has not won, it will come back with others of it's kind. It will make sure that it wins the battle." Sweetie Belle said.  
"So it's going to come back with more?" He tilts his head to the right a bit.  
"YES!" All three of them say.  
"Good. I need some practice." I smile underneath the hood. "i haven't gone so long with a proper fight in a long time." With that silent starts to walk towards ponyville. He looks back after a few seconds at the amazed and terrified fillies. "you coming or do i need to carry you?" They stayed in place. Silent sighs. "Listen, It was us or him. That manticore was out to kill, and if it wasn't for me, you would already be dead. So we need to move if you don't want to be attacked again." That shook them to their senses and they started to hurry to ponyville with Silent.


	5. Chapter 5

As we reached ponyville, I heard three mares calling out for the girls.  
"Sweetie?!" I heard the White mare say.  
"Applebloom!" The cowmare said.  
"Scootaloo!?" The rainbow one called.  
"We're over here!" They called attracting their attention. Seconds later the three mares were in front of us and hugged them.  
"Where were you, girls? We were looking everywhere for you!" The cowmare asked  
"Um... We went hang gliding." Sweetie Belle said.  
"Yeah, but a breeze hit us the wrong way and sent us into the Everfree forest." Scootaloo continued.  
"The Everfree Forest?!" All three yelled  
"What were you thinking? The Everfree is filled with dangerous creatures!" The white mare said  
"We learned that the hard way." Applebloom looks down, and the other two soon followed.  
"What do you mean?" The cowmare asked again.  
"We were attacked, by a manticore," Scootaloo said.  
"What?" They yelled again.  
"Are you alright?" the white mare asked  
"How did you escape?" The Rainbow one asked.  
"Yeah, we're alright. Thanks to silent." Scootaloo said and the other two nod.  
"Silent?" They ask as they look at him.  
"That's his name. He saved us from the manticore. We're alright. Really Rarity." sweetie belle said as the white mare hugged her. He could only assume that rarity was her name.  
"And how did he do that?" She asked, not letting go of her sister.  
"With his sword." All three answered at the same time.  
"SWORD?!" They turn to Silent and he moved the red splotched jacket to show the sword on the inside.  
"B-but... Huh?" Rainbow was having trouble flying.  
"Why do you have a sword?" The cowmare asked. Those three were about to answer when he stopped them with his hoof. Silent looked at the three and said this.  
"I have this sword to protect myself. I've been living out in that forest for a total of 5 years. looking for a town to stay in." They recoiled at his voice.  
"W-what happened to your voice?" The rainbow one's wings completely gave out and she landed on the ground.  
"I don't know. But that's beside the point. Right now, I saved your sisters from a manticore. The said manticore is still alive. And they warned me that more would be coming for me. I will deal with them myself. So if manticores come to town, bring me to them. this is not up for debate." Silent growls and leaves for the orphanage. It was getting late. He groaned as he opened the door and lay on my bed. He took off his coat and felt around his body. He winces a bit as he hit certain areas that had not fully healed over from the combat Silent had before he came here. Just then the door opened up and scootaloo came in. She looked at Silent and she saw all of the wounds he had.  
"Whoa... That's what happened to you when the manticore was fighting you?"  
"Did you see it hit me?" Silent deadpanned  
"Well... No. So what are those?"  
"wounds from past battles. I'm lucky I got out of that manticore fight without a scratch. well... from the manticore I didn't get any scratches."  
"Wait... you're saying you protected us even when you were already hurt?"  
"pretty much. It wasn't that impressive." But he didn't get much further than that before scootaloo bounded up and hugged him tightly.  
"OW! (BEEP)!" Silent yelled.  
"Whoops. sorry. But that was amazing that you saved us even though you were already hurt. Thank you." She smiled brightly at him  
"Oh... well thanks." He smiled. "But right now I better have a shower and clean these wounds. Hopefully, they'll heal by tomorrow."  
"Why tomorrow?"  
"Because I doubt that the teacher is going to allow me to wear my coat a second time while I'm in the school. Especially since she knows I hold a concealed weapon with it."  
"Yeah, I guess that's true. Anyway, I'm going to bed. I'll see you in the morning?" She said smiling.  
"Duh. We're in the same class." He smirks an infinitesimal amount.  
Later silent take a shower and lays in bed. He slowly closes his eyes and falls asleep. Waking up the next morning to put on his coat. He shakes scootaloo awake.  
"Huh, wha?" She looks around and sees silent. "Oh, it's you." She smiles. "You woke me up?"  
"Yeah. Come on. You don't want to be late for school, do you? There's gonna be some good drama."  
"How do you know?"  
"It's me." Silent rolls his eyes.  
"That logic checks out." She laughs. Her laugh just made Silent's heart feel weird. He shook a bit.  
"What's wrong?" She asked me.  
"It's nothing." He shrugs as he pulls the hood up. "Let's go." So they left for the school. All the while, neither of them knew they were being looked at by lightningman. As they entered the schoolyard Everyone moved away from him. Sweetie Belle and Apple Bloom come up to them.  
"Hey, you two." Scootaloo smiles and hugs them both. They hug her back.  
"Hey, you two. Listen silently. Thanks about yesterday." Apple Bloom says. Silent shrugs and writes down. "It's no problem." At that moment a voice was heard from behind them. Silent got into a defensive position and looked at the creature that had spoken. It was something he had never seen before. It stood on two legs and looked like it had a costume and mask on. The creature spoke again.  
"Um... Why are they hiding behind you?" He was looking behind Silent. He looks and sees the three fillies hiding behind him. He frowns at the creature underneath my hood. He took out a notebook and wrote down. "Who are you?" I handed it to him.  
"Oh, right, sorry. My name is Lightningman."


End file.
